


Mall Santa Meltdown

by Spidey_Sins



Series: 500 Follower Celebration! [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Children, Christmas, M/M, Mall Santa Claus, Married Couple, Shy child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: “Since its almost christmas, i would like to request tony and peter takes their son ben and their daughter morgan to see Santa clause. But shy ben is scared of Santa.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: 500 Follower Celebration! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050308
Kudos: 21





	Mall Santa Meltdown

“Now, remember you can’t wander off, okay? There will be a lot of people and I don’t want you two to get lost,” Peter told the children, tone slightly anxious.

He grabbed Morgan’s hand and Tony gently picked Ben up.

“They’ll be fine,” his husband assured him. “We’ll hit the stores we need to go too, get their pictures with the big guy, and head home. Maybe get a hot chocolate on the way.”

Peter chewed his lip, nodding. “Yeah. Okay. We have a plan. And they’ll stay with us.” He relaxed slightly as they started walking into the mall.

As predicted it was pretty busy. Always seemed to be during the holiday season.

The younger man kept Morgan close, holding her hand gently but firm.

“Are we shopping first or getting the picture first?” He asked, seeing the line for pictures.

Tony’s eyes landed on the line as well and he frowned.   
“Pictures first,” he decided. “That line is kinda long. Might as well jump in now.”

So they got into line, keeping the kids close as they waited.

Ben started whining, clinging closer to his dad as they stepped forward after a minute. “I don’t want to.”

Peter frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t want to!”

Tony winced. “Thanks, kiddo. Screaming in my ear. Why don’t you want to? It’s just a picture. And you get to tell Santa what you want for Christmas. You did it last year.”

The little boy pouted, squirming. “I don’t want to. Don’t want to leave dad.”

Morgan looked at her brother. “Don’t be a baby.”

Ben stuck his tongue out at her. She stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

Peter sighed. “You two, stop that. Mo, do not call your brother a baby.”

“Well he’s being one,” she mumbled under her breath.

Ben pouted more, bottom lip poking out.

Uh oh. Tony could see tears starting.

“Baby, it’s okay. Me and daddy will be right beside you, okay?” Tony offered.

“Tony-“ Peter started, cut off by the look that his husband gave him.

“We won’t go anywhere. Promise, baby. No need to cry,” Tony soothed.

Ben sniffled, clinging tightly to Tony. “You can’t leave me….”

“We won’t leave you anywhere. Promise.”

It finally got to their turn and Morgan walked right up to the man dressed as Santa and plopped onto his lap.

“And what would you li-“

“For Christmas I want a little sister,” she told him before he was even able to finish his question.

Tony choked on his own spit, coughing. “Honey-“

Santa chuckled, sounding very jolly and definitely playing his part well. “I’ll see what I can do.” He glanced to Peter and Tony. “Although it looks like your…parents? Parents. It looks like they already have their hands full.”

Peter gave him a weak smile.

Morgan huffed.

“Okay, Benny. It’s your time to shine now,” Tony murmured. He sat the boy down gently.

Peter chewed his lip, hoping that Ben would stay calm.  
“And what do you want for Christmas?”

Ben sniffled, looking up at him. “I…I want dad back,” he wailed, holding his arms up for Tony to pick him back up.

Tony sighed softly, picking the boy up again. “Is there no way for you to agree to sit with him for a moment?”

Ben shook his head defiantly, hiding his face in Tony’s chest.

“Well…we can get the picture of Morgan. One out of two isn’t bad,” Peter said weakly.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
